Ryusaki Honoyo
"Somwhere deep inside someone's heart, you reside, even if they themselves don't know it yet." - Words of wisdom from Honoyo. History Honoyo grew up in a very loving family. Even though her parents worked a lot when she was younger, her older brother always found time to play with her, no matter what load of homework he had. Her family did sometimes jokingly say that her smile was "The flame that kept them going in hard times". Because of the caring nature of her family, Honoyo developed a similar character, and she is always a steady sholder to rely on. Becoming Cure Warmth In the second episode, Honoyo is with Yuko, and a girl, whom Yuko introduces as Kira. Not long after the girls have decided to go to the mall to look in stores, a big boulder crashes into the road, missing the girls because of the fast reactions of Kira. Because of the impact with the ground, Kira turns back into her fairy form, effectively freaking Honoyo out. Because of this Yuko runs over to an alleyway, and tells Honoyo to stay there, and she's 'going in', making Honoyo grab her best friends wrist, replying that she's going to get killed. Yuko shakes her head, and transforms, as Honoyo already knew about Kira. After that, Yuko smiles, and dashes towards the big, rock-throwing Hakai. As Muhyojona was prepared for Cure Connection this time, she herself engages into battle. Due to being outnumbered, Cure Connection is quickly taking several blows, unable to keep track of the two enemies at the same time. Honoyo rushes out, instinctively, not really knowing what she could do to help. She does, in a lack of anything else, throw a stone, which barely hits Muhyojona in the head, effectively dragging the laters attention off Connection. Muhyjona, even though she was wearing the 'no emotions'-mask, clearly took offense by almost being hit, by a human. She rapidly approaches Honoyo, and just as she's about to strike, a bright pink light emerges from Honoyo's chest, and her main core connection is revealed. It changes from deep blue, to pink, and shines with the same bright light. A small streak of light zooms towards her, and a small brooch appears from it. Honoyo transforms, and does rather hesistanly fight the Hakai, whom Cure Connection finishes for her. Appearance Honoyo Honoyo has dark, red-ish brown, a bit squared, eyes, and dark pink, slightly curled hair in two low pigtails. Her hair reaches mid-back when it's not set in a particular hairstyle (such as her usual pigtails). She is quite fairskinned, and is of a rather slender built, even if she isn't that tall. She does usually dress in 'girly' clothing, with a lot of frills and similar, and her clothes are usually of the Red/Pink/Purple colour sceme. Cure Warmth As Cure Warmth, her eyes are bright red. Her hair reaches to the lower part of her back, and the tips curves slightly. It is put in a low, parted ponytail. Her hair is soft pink. Her uniform is mostly pink in different shades, as it is her theme colour. On her chest she has her PreMirror in it's brooch-form. Personality Honoyo is very bubbly, and very creative. She is very kind, and is the student president in Hoshisora Academy, due to her caring a lot about others, and always helping out. In the beginning, when she first became Cure Warmth, she was very hesistant to use her powers, because she didn't want to harm anyone (including the villains.) she used them to save Cure Connection during her first fight, but nothing more. She eventually realized that she could use her powers to show the members of villain-organisation the wonders of Kindness and Unity. Cure Warmth is the alter ego of Honoyo. She is the third out of the cures to achieve her powers, although it is for half of the series assumed that she's the second. She represents the Kindness part of the Constellation Canvas, and her theme colour is pink. Transformation Honoyo holds her PreMirror in front of her, and it emits a pink light which covers the whole screen, and the PreMirror has changed into the brooch form after the light disappears. Honoyo calls a work in progress, and the brooch floats over to her chest, where it stops, and two streaks of light emits from it, forming the bow the PreMirror is placed on. She places her left hand on the brooch, and 'pulls out' another streak of light from it, which divides into first two, and then four. The different streaks circles around her once, and goes over to her hands and legs, forming her 'gloves', and her shoes. More streaks of light shoot out of the PreMirror, and circles around her, and forms first the top part of her uniform, and then the skirt. Her hair shines brightly in pink, and lengthes. The light disappears, and her hair is put into it's parted low ponytail. Four final streaks of pink light emits from it, and they respectively circle around the ponytail, her head, and her sholders. The at her head forms her tiara, and the one at her ponytail, her hair-piece. The streaks at her sholders form the 'feathery' parts of the sholders of her dress. Cure Warmth poses and introduces herself. Attacks |-|Cure Warmth= * - * - * - |-|Cure Warmth Complete Form= WIP |-|Celeste Cure Warmth= WIP Relationships Yuko Shinrin '- Yuko is Honoyo's best friend. They are neighbours, with one house in between, and are incredibly close. They have a habit of finishing each other's sentences, which can be a bit irritating for people around them, but most who spend a lot of time around the two of them, get used to it. Honoyo and Yuko shares secrets about crushes, meals in school - and everything in between. Even though Honoyo is in the student council, and Yuko not, the latter does usually help out with sorting documents and the like. 'Kokoro Shimaki '- Kokoro and Honoyo get along very well, due to their similar personalities. Kokoro does also help out a lot in the student council (as she's a part of it), and is the one handling all the student's files. When they battle, those two are also the most syncronized, after Connection and Cure Warmth, and Cure Faith and Cure Spirit. 'Rei Abe - Honoyo and Rei's relationship goes in waves; Sometimes, they are as close as can be, and it's like nothing could ever separate them. And at the same time, at times, it's like they can't even be in the same room without verbally stabbing each other. However, they are most usually in the middle, quite good friends. Koshi Kabushiki '- Koshi is probably the one, after Yuko, whom is the most spoiled by Honoyo of the nine. Honoyo likes to be around the younger girl, as both are a bit bubbly. 'Ikiko Saito '- Even though Honoyo likes to be around Ikiko, she does quickly get bored. Ikiko is so timid, so she does barely say anything if she isn't completely positive. This does usually bore Honoyo a bit, since she is usually a bit loud. Despite their clashing personalities, as the series goes on, they grow closer, and can have a lot of fun together, with Honoyo opening up Ikiko, and Ikiko calming Honoyo down a bit. 'Hime Amaya '- Honoyo doesn't really talk to Hime before the latter became a cure, even though they are in the same class, and have several friends in common. Even though both of them had kind of similar personalities, they never really thought of talking to each other, and none of them does really know why. 'Odori Seikatsu '- Honoyo is one of the first who saw Odori when she was dancing for real, and she admires Odori for her movements. Honoyo did, however, distance herself from Odori, when she, as Cure Energy, refused to see Cure Connection as a leader, and even a real Cure. After Odori changed her mind, and accepted Cure Connection as a leader and Cure, both of them became good friends, Odori teaches Honoyo to dance every now and then. 'Hoshi Inasuma '''- When Hoshi, as Cure Gloss, first introduced herself to the other Cures, Honoyo was the first to trust her. She believed every word Hoshi uttered, and was able to convince the other cures to trust Hoshi as well. For that, Hoshi is really grateful, and Honoyo was also the first one Hoshi showed who she was (Cure Gloss). '''Mimori Ryusaki - Mimori is Honoyo's mother, and they both cares deeply for each other. Even though she worked a lot when Honoyo was younger, now, when she has decreased the amount of work she takes on, she enjoys being with her daughter as much as she can. Jin Ryusaki - When Honoyo grew up, Jin was the more strict of the parental pair. He made very sure that she would always make sure to be cautious and ready for everything. When she was younger, Honoyo thought he was being mean, but now the she is older (not to mention her becoming a cure!), she understands why he acted as he did. Their relationship is now as good as it can be. Naruki Ryusaki - Honoyo's older brother, whom she loves dearly. When her mother and father worked when she was young, Naruki did always find time for his younger sister, no matter what pile of homework he had, no matter what was going on at school, no matter if he had planned something with his friends (he'd play with her before, and after, and make sure she had something to do while he was gone). This relationship has only matured, and they do rarely fight (when they acutally do fight, however, it's like the world would go under). Ehymology : "Ryu" (竜) means "Dragon". "Saki" (先) means 'Previous'. So it would mean 'Previous Dragon' . It could be an indirect reference to her Cure name. : "Honō" (炎) Mmeans "Flame". "Yo"(世) means "World". This would mean that her name translates to "Flame World". It could be an indirect reference to her Cure name. Gallery Cure Warmth.png|Cure Warmth Trivia Only counting canon series and the ones made by Sweetangel823. *She is the first non-leader who has pink as her main theme colour. **Cure Rhythm has pink as one of her theme colours, but her main is white. Category:Wishing! Pretty Cure Star Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Wishing! Pretty Cure Star Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Females